LEGEND
by WOF
Summary: Dans ce monde, tout est régi par l'existence de ces étranges créatures aux pouvoirs mystiques que l'on appelle Pokémons. Pourtant, une jeune fille demeurait totalement réticente et incapable de s'attacher à l'une de ces créatures, commençant même à les détester. Incrédule à toute légendes les concernant, elle va pourtant faire la connaissance d'un Dieu qui va bouleverser sa vie.


Dans ce monde, tout est régi par l'existence de ces étranges créatures aux pouvoirs mystiques que l'on appelle Pokémons. Leur étrangeté et leur grâce embellissent chaque infime partielle de notre planète et nul ne sait vraiment combien d'espèces elle abrite. Gardiens bienveillants du monde terrestre, ils ont assisté à l'histoire des hommes et ce, depuis des temps immémoriaux. Chaque Pokémon est différent et pourtant, ils sont tous l'expression de la vie dans toute sa diversité ; ils sont à eux-seuls un monde de merveilles, formant un parfait microcosme. La plupart des hommes ont choisi de vivre en leur compagnie, animés par la soif d'aventure, de connaissance, de gloire ou bien par le désir de connaître cet étrange lien qui l'unira à jamais à ses Pokémons. Certaines personnes les aiment pour leur compagnie, d'autres les élèvent pour en faire des partenaires de combats. Mais tous les hommes ne sont pas nés avec cette fascination pour ces créatures fantastiques. Certain individus mal intentionnés cherchent à s'approprier leur force ou bien à s'en servir pour des fins égoïstes et nuisibles à autrui, les réduisant à l'esclavage ; parfaitement incapables de comprendre que ces créatures sont dotées de sentiments, ils n'hésitent pas à user à des pratiques cruelles et interdites. D'autres personnes en ont peur, craignant de ne pouvoir maîtriser leur puissance infinie, et d'autres encore, ne veulent simplement pas de cette vie intendante, inaptes à s'y fondre, rejetant ces individus inhumains, préférant l'isolement plutôt que leur compagnie. De nos jours, ces cas sont extrêmement rares mais pourtant encore bien présents.  
Une jeune fille menait cette bien triste existence ; errant sans véritable but et subissant chaque jour l'influence de ces êtres chimériques. Son nom est Stormy. Elle vit à Safrania avec ses sœurs, dans la vaste région de Kanto et est la benjamine d'une fratrie de trois enfants. Ses deux sœurs, Icy et Darcy, avaient, contrairement à elle et comme beaucoup d'autres, choisie de vivre en harmonie avec les Pokémons. Les deux jeunes femmes ne se séparaient jamais de leurs petits compagnons, pour cause, ils étaient à la fois leur passion et leur gagne-pain. L'aînée, Icy, était une jeune femme âgée de 21 ans, dotée d'une longue chevelure d'argent et d'un charisme exemplaire. Actuellement, elle nourrissait son désir de devenir la meilleure Coordinatrice* de toute la région voir du pays. Extrêmement habille en combats, elle avait trouvé son domaine de prédilection et s'était spécialisée dans l'élevage de Pokémons de type Glace, leur trouvant un charme particulier. Devenue une véritable experte en la matière, cela avait fini par faire d'elle une dresseuse aguerrie et redoutable. Pourtant, sa renommée avait du mal à passer les frontières des différentes villes ; elle était certes pleine de créativité, mais son mauvais caractère et ses sauts d'humeurs avaient tendance à lui faire défaut lors des Concours, en plus de quoi, il fallait dire qu'elle avait un style bien à elle qui ne pouvait pas plaire à tous. A l'instar de sa grande sœur, la cadette, Darcy était une combattante de niveau supérieur. Gratifiée d'une grande beauté et d'un regard flavescent, elle était munie d'un esprit d'une vivacité sans faille, ce qui lui conférait un atout de premier ordre lors de ses matchs. Cette aisance qu'elle possédait l'avait un jour promue Championne d'Arène* de Safrania, spécialisée en Pokémons de type Ténèbre. Nombreux étaient les défis qu'on lui lançait et nombreuses étaient ses victoires. L'aspect qu'elle préférait dans les combats était la mise en place de stratégies, elle passait des heures à s'entraîner et à en élaborer de nouvelles.  
Malgré son entourage, Stormy demeurait totalement réticente et incapable de s'attacher à l'une de ces créatures, commençant même à les détester un peu plus chaque jour. Elle n'avait de cesse de les blâmer pour cette vie ennuyeuse qu'elle menait à cause de leur trop grande place auprès des humains. Elle ne voulait pas être obligée d'être comme tout ces imbéciles qui vouaient leurs vies à ces bestioles, elle voulait vivre pour elle-même ; mais son quotidien ne faisait que la hanter, lui rappelant que le monde dans lequel elle vivait ne tournait qu'autour d'eux. Les dresseurs étaient plus pitoyables les uns que les autres à ses yeux, mais ce qui la dégoûtait le plus était le principe d'enfermer ces animaux dans des capsules, les privant ainsi de leur liberté et ne les faisant sortir que pour combattre. Pour elle, cela s'apparentait à du braconnage ni plus ni moins.

Comme chaque matin, la jeune fille émergea d'un sommeil relativement court. Après avoir doucement ouvert les yeux, elle dirigea son regard prasin sur son réveil sept heures. Elle se leva mollement de sa couche et alla contempler sa triste mine dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, adjacente à sa chambre. Ses cheveux bleu cobalt moutonnés étaient à l'image d'un champ de bataille et son teint était terne et blafard. Elle se frotta le visage et soupira avant de regagner sa chambre. Elle guetta par la fenêtre de celle-ci : le ciel était clair et grisâtre, la pluie était imminente, un temps morose s'étendait à perte de vue, laissant presque présager une tempête. Cela lui donna envie de se recoucher. Elle retomba lourdement sur son matelas, enfouissant son visage dans son édredon avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, se demandant de quelle façon elle allait s'occuper aujourd'hui. Bien que ce temps de chien ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, elle n'avait pas envie de sortir, et encore moins envie de rester à ne rien faire à la maison. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et ses sœurs étaient toujours trop occupées dans leurs tâches de dresseuses, alors en plus de s'ennuyer profondément, Stormy était seule.

 **\- Stormy !** appela la voix d'Icy à la fenêtre.

La concernée se leva une énième fois, ouvrit la fenêtre et pointa le bout de son petit nez retroussé dehors. L'air était lourd humide.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-elle.  
 **\- Je veux que tu ailles chercher des baies,** lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec et autoritaire.  
 **\- Tu rêves, demandes à quelqu'un d'autre,** tonna la bleutée en lui faisant une grimace.  
 **\- Darcy et moi sommes occupées aujourd'hui, toi en revanche tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, je me trompe ?**  
 **\- Et alors, tu as vue le temps qu'il fait, si j'y vais je vais tomber malade, c'est ce que tu veux ?**  
 **\- Arrêtes un peu de te chercher des excuses ! Comme si la pluie allait nous arrêter, je sais très bien que cela ne te dérange pas en plus de quoi, les baies récoltées à la rosée sont bien meilleures,** riposta Icy. **Nous allons nous entraîner durement de notre côté alors rends-toi utile et dépêche-toi de descendre !** ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton chargé de représailles.

Stormy maronna mais obéie. Évidemment, ses sœurs s'occupaient de faire vivre leur petite famille, Stormy ne pouvait pas réellement refuser de leur rendre ce genre de service bien que cela ne l'amusait pas beaucoup. Elle prit rapidement une douche et se sécha les cheveux. Elle se vêtit ensuite d'un sweat-shirt à manche trois quarts de couleur carmin et d'un petit short en jean. Une fois prête, elle daigna sortir de sa chambre et prit les escalier, afin de rejoindre ses sœurs, toutes deux attelées dans la cuisine.

 **\- Oh, ça bosse dur à ce que je vois,** lança-t-elle en arrivant dans la pièce.  
 **\- Ne commences pas,** la réprimanda de nouveau Icy.  
 **\- Ça va je plaisantais.**

Icy rédigeait à Stormy la liste des baies dont elles avaient besoin sur une petite feuille de papier tandis que Darcy préparait consciencieusement la ration quotidienne de nourriture de ses Pokémons avant de leur servir.

 **\- C'est quoi le programme de la journée ?** demanda la bleuté en s'asseyant sur une chaise.  
 **\- J'ai deux combats de prévus à l'Arène,** répondit Darcy en faisant une caresse à son Grayhèna.  
 **\- Moi je dois m'entraîner à fond, je veux à tout prix que nous soyons sûrs d'attraper un** **Artikodin** **!** s'emballait Icy en jetant un regard complice à son Momartik. La créature lévitant à côté de sa dresseuse sembla enjouée également.  
 **\- Un Artikodin, laisse-moi rire,** ricana Stormy, **tu croies encore à ces légendes débiles ? Tu n'es plus une enfant pourtant ; ce Pokémon n'existe pas, personne le l'a jamais vu.**  
 **\- Bien sûr qu'il existe et bientôt il fera parti de mon équipe !** réfuta-t-elle, verte de rage face à cette méprisante incrédulité.  
 **\- Vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer pour ça toutes les deux !** les arrêta immédiatement Darcy.

S'il y avait bien un sujet tabou dans cette maison, c'était la véracité des légendes de Kanto sur les trois supposés oiseaux légendaires Artikodin, Sulfura et Electhor. On raconte qu'ils sont responsables des courants marins ascendants et que leurs pouvoirs sont d'une puissance comparable à celle des Dieux. Mais personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pu prouver avec exactitude que cette légende était vraie ou non. Certaines personnes disaient en avoir déjà aperçu, mais ils n'avaient apporté aucune preuve de ce qu'ils avançaient ; c'est pourquoi, un grand mystère entourait ces créatures divines et tout le monde rêvait d'en capturer un. Icy était tout à fait folle du légendaire Artikodin, maître des Pokémons de type Glace ; son rêve le plus extravagant était d'en capturer un un jour, ainsi, grâce à cet oiseau d'une beauté éclatante, elle était certaine de gagner tous les Concours. Contrairement à elle, Stormy demeurait totalement incrédule à toutes légendes de ce type, ce qui créait bien souvent un conflit entre les deux sœurs plus bornées l'une que l'autre.

 **\- Tu as raison Darcy,** se calma la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent, **je ne vais pas perdre mon temps de la sorte, il faut que je reste concentrée. Tien,** lâcha-t-elle en lui jetant la feuille de papier sur la table, **et n'oublie pas d'emporter un parapluie !** se moqua-t-elle ensuite.

Stormy n'appréciait vraiment pas le ton méprisant et dédaigneux d'Icy, elle lui lança un regard de mauvais augure et attrapa violemment la feuille de papier avant de se lever de sa chaise. Elle se chaussa d'une paire de bottes et enfila un cahouet bleu marine, avant de s'armer d'un panier en osier dans lequel elle déposerait les baies récoltées. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes sur le seuil de la porte, la poignée en main, prête à sortir mais elle ajouta :

 **\- Tu sais pourquoi tu ne seras jamais une grande Coordinatrice Icy ?** La concernée leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice. **C'est parce que ton** **Lippouti** **il est trop moche !** cria-t-elle avant de déguerpir en courant sous une pluie torrentielle.  
 **\- Quoi !? Lippouti est le plus mignon de tous, alors tes réflexions de gamine tu te les garde Stormy !** ragea Icy sur le palier de la porte en brandissant le poing, furieuse. **Et ça se dit avoir 19 ans ! Reviens ici espèce de... espèce de...! Petite sotte...** Elle reprit son-sang froid et l'observa au loin.  
 **\- Je me demande laquelle des deux est la plus gamine,** souffla Darcy, **celle qui provoque ou bien celle qui réagit au quart de tour ?**  
 **\- Oh ça va toi n'en rajoute pas !**

Stormy s'était hâtée afin de se réfugier dans la forêt – et pour échapper aux jérémiades de sa sœur – où le déluge l'atteindrait moins aisément que si elle restait sur la pleine, à découvert. Heureusement, cette averse était passagère et se clama rapidement au bout de quelques minutes seuls des gouttelettes d'eau s'écoulaient des feuilles des arbres. _« Peuh, Icy est une idiote, toutes ces histoires sont ridicules. »_ pensa-t-elle en marchant. La bleutée sortie de la poche intérieure de sa veste la liste que lui avait faite Icy et la lu :

"- Baies Fraive (ramènes-en plein, tu sais que ce sont mes préférées !)  
\- Baies Pêcha  
\- Baies Chocco (celles-ci sont très importantes pour moi, n'oublies pas qu'elles affaiblissent les attaques de Feu.)  
\- Baies Pomroz (ne lésine pas non plus, elles sont très utiles durant nos matchs à toutes les deux !)  
\- Baies Panga (importantes pour Darcy.)"

La jeune fille soupira. **« Les combats, les combats, il n'y a que ça qui compte pour elles ! »** grommela-t-elle, voyant que ses sœurs ne faisaient que privilégier leurs Pokémons. En outre, pour ce qui était des baies Fraive et Pêcha, la région en était riche, elle n'aurait aucun mal à en trouver ; concernant les autres, elles étaient beaucoup plus rares, il fallait s'aventurer au-delà de la forêt pour espérer en cueillir... Elle fini par se résigner contre toute révolte ou lamentations et poursuivi son chemin. Il faisait plutôt sombre, les rayons solaires étaient encore dissimulés par les nuages grisonnant et les hauts arbres ombrageaient sa zone de recherche. Néanmoins, cette ballade lui fût agréable l'herbe dégageait un parfum frais et humide et l'atmosphère était plus légère. En s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la clairière, elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait de tomber sur les fruits qu'elle convoitait. La forêt regorgeait de baies Fraive, Pêcha et Panga, c'était son jour de chance ! Elle s'attela à la délicate tâche de la cueillette après quoi, elle entreprit de sortir de la futaie. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne s'était faite surprendre par un quelconque Pokémon sauvage, pourtant, cet endroit en grouillait ; grand bien lui fasse. Ils devaient tous se cacher, craignant d'être mouillés.  
Une fois sortie de la forêt, Stormy se dirigea au pied d'une montagne vers l'Est. Les baies Chocco poussaient le plus souvent à proximité de grottes sombres, dans des sols sec et sablonneux les baies Pomroz, elles, se trouvaient parfois en altitude, dans les milieux frais et humides comme les parois montagneuses.

Elle arriva en quelques dizaines de minutes à destination. Un vent violant s'engouffrait dans les crevasses et plus elle avançait, plus les courants étaient intenses, mais elle continua à les affronter. Elle aperçue une grotte creusée dans la montagne et décida de s'y aventurer afin d'échapper aux vents et par la même occasion, espérer trouver des baies Chocco. Une fois abritée, elle se mise en quête et s'enfonça peu à peu dans la grotte. Cette dernière était bien trop sombre, on n'y voyait absolument rien. Elle s'aida alors de la lueur qu'émettait son téléphone portable pour s'éclairer. Le long couloir sombre lui apparût alors soudainement visible et au contact de la lumière, une nuée de Nosferapti s'éparpilla dans la grotte, émettant un bruit strident, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui lâcha son panier dans la foulée. **« Abrutis de Nosferapti ! »** ragea-t-elle le cœur battant. **« Je les déteste ! Ils m'ont foutu une de ces peur, j'en ai lâché mon panier où est-il maintenant ? »** Elle n'eut même pas le temps de le chercher qu'un cri effroyable retenti et lui glaça le sang. _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ se demanda-t-elle, pétrifiée. Son instinct lui souffla de ne pas rester dans les parages et de sortir à tout prix de ce trou noir sans fin, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait rôder à l'intérieur ! Elle arrêta immédiatement de chercher son panier et prit ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'elle ressentit une présence menaçante l'approcher. La sortie lui apparût en une faible lueur, forcée de constatée que le temps s'était de nouveau assombrit. Elle sortit et se retourna sur-le-champ afin de voir ce qui la poursuivait : elle se retrouva nez à nez avec trois énormes Nosferalto en colère. Une fois de plus, la jeune fille prit peur, sachant que ces Pokémons-ci étaient véritablement dangereux et très agressifs. Elle avait dû les déranger simplement en pénétrant sur leur territoire. Elle se remit à courir en direction du flanc de la montagne mais les vents étaient de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'y aventurait. Stormy fût soudainement surprise par une violente tempête : les nuages grondaient, la pluie lui fouettait le visage et le vent déchaîné l'empêchait d'avancer. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? »** s'écria-t-elle, en mettant ses mains devant son visage afin de se protéger de la météo. Tout cela ne lui avait pas l'air naturel, mais elle ne cessait de courir, voulant échapper à ses poursuivants. Elle voulait les exposer aux courants afin que ceux-ci ne les empêchent de voler correctement, mais cette manœuvre avait fini par la mettre elle-même en danger et les Nosferalto étaient toujours à sa poursuite. Soudain, un éclair jailli du ciel et percuta le flanc de la montagne ; Stormy s'arrêta brusquement et poussa un cri ; dans son mouvement de terreur, elle perdit son cahuet qui s'envola telle une feuille qui venait de tomber de son arbre, se retrouvant exposée aux ondées de pluie. _« Je vais mourir ! »_ pensa-t-elle, complètement paniquée par les événements, _« Je vais mourir en tombant de cette falaise ou touchée par un éclair, ou bien déchiquetée par ces montres ! Non, je ne veux pas !_ » Elle plaqua son dos contre la paroi rocailleuse afin de se stabilisé, mais cette action lui coûta un temps précieux durant lequel, ses assaillants la rattrapèrent, prêts à lui bondir dessus. Instinctivement, elle protégea son visage avec ses bras et ferma les yeux afin de ne pas assister à sa propre exécution ; mais une brutale bourrasque vint la sauver, percutant les trois créatures d'une violence inouïe. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les vit se faire littéralement foudroyer par un éclair déchirant le ciel. Elle en était sûre, cela n'avait rien de naturel, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un autre Pokémon ? Les Nosferalto dégringolèrent, grillés jusqu'aux os, et chutèrent sur le sol d'où ils ne se relevèrent plus jamais. Stormy regarda dans toutes les directions pour savoir d'où ce phénomène venait, sans y parvenir, mais c'est à ce moment qu'une apparition inattendue se manifesta. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, était-ce possible ? Un oiseau géant au plumage doré descendu du ciel orageux se présentant à elle. Il était entouré d'une aura chargée en électricité et chacun de ses battements d'ailes provoquait de puissantes rafales. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu et pourtant, elle le reconnu immédiatement.

 **« Electhor...? »**

La jeune fille restait stupéfaite face à lui. _« Impossible... »_ se dit-elle. En une poignée de secondes, toutes ses croyances se retrouvèrent complètement chamboulées. Était-ce un mirage ? Non, elle pouvait ressentir le souffle d'air qu'il soulevait et son attaque avait été bien réelle elle aussi. Forcée d'y croire, elle s'interrogea : pourquoi un Pokémon légendaire approcherait-il un humain de la sorte ?

Leurs regards s'entrelacèrent durant plusieurs secondes, les yeux perçants de l'animal la fusillaient, comme s'il pénétrait son esprit. La bleutée se sentit tout à coup traversée par un tressaillement mais n'arriva pas à regarder dans une autre direction. Une sorte de connexion s'était établie entre eux, comme s'ils arrivaient à communiquer l'un avec l'autre ; cela aurait presque pu ressembler à de la télépathie. Stormy était tout à coup parvenue à ressentir les émotions d'Electhor ; toute sa colère, sa rage et sa profonde haine envers les humains, et lui aussi discerna en elle son aversion pour les Pokémons. La créature céleste descendit peu à peu, s'approchant d'elle d'un air menaçant. Mais la bleutée ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas là de la peur ni de l'inconscience, non, plutôt de la fascination. Il se posa près d'elle et la toisa de sa hauteur titanesque. Il était désormais à sa hauteur et pour Stormy, cela s'apparentait à s'asseoir à la table des Dieux. Oserait-elle ? Le toucher. Elle tendit les doigts mais l'oiseau feint un mouvement brusque pour l'effrayer. Elle ne réagit pas. Sentant sa détermination, Electhor la laissa s'approcher de lui. Elle réussit enfin à effleurer son manteau de plumes oprimant ; il ne bougea pas et continua à l'observer. En le touchant, plus qu'une connexion : une union s'était érigée entre eux. Ils étaient différents, méprisant tous deux la race de l'autre et pourtant... Ils s'étaient trouvés puis choisis. La créature ailée poussa Stormy afin d'elle arrive à atteindre son dos. Elle s'agrippa à son cou puis il décolla, côtoyant les plus hauts sommets et les nuages.

L'existence de la jeune fille venait de changer à tout jamais, ce jour-même où son entité croisa celle... d'une Légende.

 **FIN ?**

 **WOF :** J'espère que ce tout nouvel O.S vous a plu ! Je pensais qu'il serait un peu plus court, mais j'ai ajouté pas mal de dialogues entre les Trix afin d'avoir une petite touche d'humour et je dois avouer que cela m'a bien plus ! ^^ J'espère que la non présence de couple ne vous aura pas trop déranger ; honnêtement je pense qu'il n'y avait pas la place pour. Cela fait un moment que j'avais pensé à un petit Crossover avec Pokémon ou plus exactement à une histoire reliant Stormy, la Sorcière de la Tempête avec Electhor, le Maître du Vent et de la Foudre. Je pense que ces deux univers se mélangent assez bien (après, Pokémon ça va avec un peu tout.) Je n'ai choisi aucun élément au hasard : la région et ville résidentielle des Trix, la quête des baies (quelles baies)...etc tout était mûrement réfléchi ! Kanto est la région où l'on peut trouver Electhor tandis que Safrania est une ville avec Arène et non loin d'une forêt et de la Centrale où se trouve l'oiseau.  
Actuellement, je me demande si je ne vais pas vous proposer une petite suite avec plus de personnages, notamment une Team Rocket qui voudra s'approprier l'Electhor de Stormy ! ;) J'attends d'avoir vos avis sur ce premier écrit avant de me décider à le réaliser (j'y introduirais sans doute un ou deux couples.)


End file.
